


Fear, Itself

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Humor, Season/Series 01, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-12
Updated: 2007-02-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: "Justin thinks he's never been more scared in all his life." Another entry for the lj comm qaf_drabble.





	Fear, Itself

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes:

This is my second entry for the 1° Challenge at [qaf_drabble](http://qaf_drabbles.livejournal.com) , which was "Porn: sex toys".

Thanks to [Ashton](http://ashton.livejournal.com) for her wonderful work as a beta! 

* * *

Justin thinks he's never been more scared in all his life. And he certainly _knew_ fear – like when he had gone to the mall with a baby Molly and lost sight of her while he was looking at an arts showcase. Or when he and Daph smoked a joint for the first time, and in the aftermath she felt sick and he feared she would die.  
  
No, nothing had prepared him for this feeling of helplessness and desperation and--  
  
"Hope you don't mind my using it," said Debbie winking, while she handed him one of his dildos.

Justin fainted back.


End file.
